Light & Shadow
by LilacWilderness
Summary: Bella is a slave to a vampire, and one day escapes. Edward is a vampire with a loving family, yet still is lonely. Will Bella be able to overcome her fear of his kind? Will Edward overcome his lust for her blood? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (BPOV)

My breath comes in ragged gasps, and I choke as I realize there is no hope. None. There is no way for me to keep out of the hands of the monster who is no doubt learning of my absence at this very moment. I know this, and yet still I run through the storm, desperately searching for an opening among the trees, somewhere, something to escape to. What little rags I'm wearing cling to me as I run, my hair falling into my eyes, my blood dripping down my back. Its cold. So cold.

He will come for me, I'm certain. And then I'll die.

Mere days ago, this would have meant nothing to me. Death would have been a haven, a reprieve from the torture that was my existence. I would have gladly begged for death, as I had in my first days as a slave, before I learned that all it would bring was cruel laughter and torture. He relished his own self-control, just as he relished the sound of suffering. But then everything changed.

My mother finally gave up. She broke. But not before she gave me the greatest gift. She gave me my freedom, and I will never forget it. Not for one second.

I trip, and hit the muck of the forest floor hard. "Fuck," I mutter to myself. It's not as if he's here to hear it. My eyes widen as I realize that. I mean, as it finally settles in that I'm alone. I look around, finding only green. Trees and rain, that's all there is here. It confuses me that it makes me a little sad to realize that I'm all alone. Am I crazy? No. I don't want to go back to anything even remotely resembling my life up until this point. All I have ever wanted was to be alone. But now, in this desolate place all I can do is curl up and sob, hoping that I'm found.

Exhausted, I lay under the trees, no longer caring about the rain. I close my eyes for only a moment. . .

I start, waking to find that I'm still on the forest floor. I look cautiously around for the thing that woke me. Finally, I decide that it was merely instinct. Its night now, and it would be a good idea to get moving. Somehow, I feel better after having slept. Not optimistic, exactly, but. . . more hopeful. I stand up and stretch, wincing at the sharp pain on my back. I hesitantly poke my hand behind my back to investigate, bringing my fingers closely up to my face afterwards. Uh oh. Still bleeding. . . there is no way that can be good.

"Now what?" I stare up at the sky, hoping for some divine intervention. Not that I believe in God. I don't. I've never really had time for something so frivolous that hasn't ever helped me. If anything, my life has been a living hell. Even hearing the sound of my voice is foreign to me. Foreign, but great.

After mulling over my options, I decide that it would probably be best to keep moving. I nod to myself. "Isn't it easier to find someone who stays in the same place anyways?" I nod again and set off in a random direction, since they all probably lead to nowhere anyway. It really is heaven to be able to talk.

I walk for what feels like hours, the scenery unchanging around me. There is only darkness, and the vague shadows of the trees surrounding me. I cringe, and look frantically around me. I know that he could be here, just toying with me, and I could be dead without even knowing what happened. Now that I know how freedom tastes, the thought of being a slave again hurts me. I whimper now, trying to contain my fear.

Suddenly, I'm running again, hands out in front of me, tree branches whipping my skin painfully. I don't care, all I want is to find somebody. Anybody! Someone who will help me, and take away the dark. God, I hate the dark. I sob, and suddenly, my wish is answered.

I stumble into a clearing, only barely managing to stay on my feet. I stare up and rub my eyes. Then I gape, partly unwilling to believe that what I'm seeing is real. Its a house. A house! My body is more willing to believe than my mind, because before I realize it, I'm running full speed towards it, my eyes searching for a door. I gasp upon finding it, and trip up the porch steps. Finally I reach it, and pound on it with my fists. My hands leave bloody streaks on the unmarred white surface, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" I ask desperately, knowing already that there is, having seen the lights. I hear no footsteps from inside, only silence. Desperately, I pound upon the door again. There has to be someone in there. I can't have come all this way for nothing! I keep pounding on the door, my vision going slightly blurry.

Spots start to dance in front of my eyes. I've lost too much blood, and I can't remember the last time I ate. After my mother's sacrifice and all my effort, I am going to die here pounding on the door of an empty house. I stifle a sob as I fall to my knees, and my hands and forehead rest weakly against the door. I make one final attempt, my palms batting softly against the wood. "Please," I sigh. "Please."

And then I'm falling. The door has opened, and my face is against light wooden floor. The spots are almost everywhere now, I can barely see. But I want to see the face of my savior. I want to see. My breath coming in gasps, I look up.

"No," I gasp in horror, my voice almost obliterated by the sobs that engulf me. I escaped hell only to stumble foolishly into it once more. My vision goes dark, and I vaguely hear the voice of the monster I thought would be my savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I can't believe the reaction to Light & Shadow after only one chapter! I'm really glad that you guys are as excited about it as I am. Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them :). I'm not sure yet how long this story will be, so please bear with me!**

**Please excuse any delays between chapters. I'll try to keep them coming as quickly as I can.**

**[It may seem weird at first, but please keep in mind that the Cullens move faster than human pace and can accomplish much in mere seconds. Enjoy :).]**

Chapter Two (EPOV)

Its hopeless. Giving someone privacy is simply too difficult when you can hear every errant thought running through their head. I try, of course. Just because I can hear them doesn't mean that I should. Nor do I want to at the moment.

Ugh. The mere thought of what every couple in this house is currently engaged in is something I would rather not think about. My earbuds are already in though, and no amount of deafness to my ears will result in simultaneous results from my mind. Usually, with screamo in my ears and a comprehensive guide to learning a new language at my fingertips I would be sufficiently distracted enough to give everyone their privacy. Apparently, tonight is different. I sigh, frustrated and try to focus on the guide in front of me. Its no use, of course.

Its too simple, as is everything else, and for a moment I can't help but wish for something that would perhaps complicate things. I chide myself as I let the guide slip through my fingers onto the golden carpeting. I relax against the leather of my sofa as I lie to stare at the ceiling. Really, I have nothing to be upset about. I live such a privileged lifestyle that most of the students at my inconsequential high school wouldn't even dream of. My family could own this town if they so desired.

However, there is always the thirst. That is also something that those students couldn't imagine. They will never be able to imagine the torture that my family put themselves through in order to keep them alive. Of course, that's not exactly something that should be publicly broadcasted. I doubt any gratitude would be shown if I revealed myself for the bloodsucking monster that I am.

My thoughts disturbed, I can't help but get up and pace, trying not to focus on the thoughts of anyone else. Since my ears are sufficiently filled with noise, my sharp ears cannot distinguish anything else at the moment. I toy with the idea of taking a drive and shake my head. The idea doesn't really appeal to me, as much as I would love to be out of the house at the moment.

I drop to the floor and sit cross-legged, even though I know I shouldn't brood. My mother Esmé is so sad when I do. I wince as I try to block out her current thoughts, my attention having been caught by thinking about her. These kinds of thoughts are especially bothersome to me. Without a partner of my own it is difficult to relate to the emotions that my family are feeling. As much as I love them, I have strictly platonic relationships. And although one of the Denali women has expressed interest in me, I simply cannot bring myself to reciprocate.

Tanya isn't unattractive. In fact, she's quite stunning, from an entirely logical point of view. Nor do I harbor any bad feelings for her, as I have not witnessed any malicious thoughts from her. However, I simply cannot bring myself to care about her or any other woman, in that sense. I suppose that's the key: I don't care.

_What? - Who could- for the love of- _

My head snaps up as the thoughts of my family assault me, and I quickly remove my earbuds and am halfway down the staircase when I hear it. The thing that interrupted the intimacy of everyone else in this house. Someone is pounding on the door.

I cock my head slightly, trying to listen to their thoughts, but I hear nothing. Suddenly, my family is at my side, having swiftly clothed themselves and joined me in a half-second.

"Who could that be?" Rosalie whispers, annoyed.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" There is dead stillness on this side of the door as we all realize the same thing: the intruder is human. By the sound of things outside, she's gasping for air and crying.

Then Alice hisses. I look into her mind instinctively, but am rather baffled when I hear her thoughts in the sound-clicks of the Fengu people. She looks around desperately before turning to look at Carlisle. Her mind shifts a bit once again, but I still can't catch anything past the clicks. She then turns to the rest of the family, her golden eyes glowing in the lights.

"Everyone has to hold their breath as of now."

"Alice -" Rosalie's question is cut off almost instantly as Alice continues, her words blending in her haste. "Look, Rose. I don't have time for this right now. The girl on the other side of that door is in serious need of a doctor and if Carlisle doesn't help her right now, she will most likely die. So just shut up and hold your breath."

As if on cue, the voice on the other side of the door pleads weakly "Please, please." Try as I might, I still cannot hear a thing from the source of that voice's mind. Alice's quick acceptance of the situation leaves me little choice but to go along with it, however.

Carlisle, upon hearing that there is a girl in need on the other side of the door is glancing around to make sure that we all hold our breath. Of course. Wouldn't want to kill a patient of my father's.

I sigh and proceed to stop breathing, standing stock still as I come to terms with the unpleasant feeling of sensory depravation.

All of a sudden, the door is open. I notice quickly that Alice is holding Jasper's hand, but it seems to me that she wants to keep control of him. I glance at the entrance, and there is a girl in the entryway, although you wouldn't know it to look at her. I briefly register Carlisle and Esmé's shock before I am distracted.

There is blood everywhere. Blood all over her. Bloody hair. Bloody clothes. Blood staining the wooden floor swiftly. Blood. Blood. Blood.

I look away quickly, then back again as I realize the girl is moving. She seems to be trying to look at Carlisle, although I cannot guess at her motives. She is struggling to lift her head, and I can tell that she will be unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Finally, she meets his eyes, and her reaction is baffling. All color that her face may have had is gone, and she is pale as snow. Her eyes are wide and horror-struck, and we all hear the fear in her voice as she weakly gasps "No".

However, all puzzlement about her reaction is overtaken when her head meets the floor with a sharp noise as she faints. Carlisle immediately takes control of the situation, like the doctor he is.

"Alice, please take Jasper and set up a workable area in the living room." Alice nods quickly. I see now that holding Jasper's hand was more of a necessity than I would have forseen, although he is controlling himself exceptionally well.

"Esmé, you'll be staying here with Alice and Jasper in case she wakes up, as she'll need comfort."

No worries there, for my mother's thoughts were already revolving around what she could to help the bloody girl. I mean bloody quite literally. Ha.

"Emmett, Rose, Edward, you'll be joining me at the hospital, as I cannot carry everything I suspect I will need." We all nod acquiescence and I cannot help but notice Rose's discontent at having been interrupted earlier. I roll my eyes and try not to dwell on the shallowness of my sister.

As we run through the woods towards the hospital, I cannot help but imagine the girl we've left behind. I cannot hear her mind, something that has never occurred to me before. Who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Reviews motivate me, like a super shiny shuriken motivates a ninja. Sorry about the delay. . . I really have no good excuse, besides that I'm trying to get over 90 honors this year *cringes*.**

Chapter Three (BPOV)

Darkness swirls around me, and I realize vaguely that I'm dreaming. My master's face swirls in front of me, his crimson eyes growing darker as he growls at me. I can feel myself shuddering, and though subconsciously I know he's not with me, I cannot help but whimper as he draws closer, whip in hand.

"Now my beauty, why don't we see how far we can go today, hmmmm?" His purr of desire is unnerving to me, and I find myself beguiled by the unattainable beauty of his features. Suddenly I am on my knees gasping, the warmth of my own blood running down my chest. He draws closer still, reaching for my collar, and I find myself begging.

"Please master. Please don't." He pauses and assesses me before letting out a bark of laughter. I cower, more afraid than before. But it is becoming more difficult to focus upon his face, a brightness blooming behind my eyes, and soft voices intruding upon his enraged snarling. The brightness is growing brighter, and I squint, only to realize that my eyes are actually closed.

I open them, only to close them instantly. There is a bright light directly above my face, and it hurts to look. I moan softly.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" A voice intrudes upon the sudden silence. I gasp, because this voice does not belong to a human. No, the cadence is too musical, the tone too lovely. Only an immortal could have such a voice. Only a monster. My fear is causing me to shudder again, and I know that he will be able to feel it.

"Miss?" I feel his hand touch lightly upon my shoulder, and I cannot control my reaction. I recoil instantly, seeking to get as far away from him as possible.

"Don't touch me!" My voice would be a screech if I was in better condition. As it is, it is little better than a loud whisper.

"I apologize, but I must speak to you if I am to help you with your condition."

"Just kill me." There is only one reason for a monster to bandage my wounds, for I feel the bandages upon my body now. Just like my master did before he would torture me again, it is to ensure that I am able to live through whatever horror he has prepared for me. Faking kindness to confuse me. I will not be a slave again. I would rather die, for my mother did not sacrifice herself for me for nothing; an almost-stranger did not risk her life to save mine only to have me fall back into the hands of a monster.

"I assure you, your wounds are not so grievous that you will die from them." He has a sense of humor, does he? Well, better to get this over with quick then. Perhaps it will shock him into killing me.

"I will not live only to put up with whatever sick tortures you have for me. I hope that after I am dead, rats will gnaw on your entrails and whatever twisted void you have in place for a soul suffers an eternity in Hell." I pant a little, my body not having been entirely prepared for all the words I had leave it. I cringe slightly, waiting for the blow that will bring my death.

I hear gasps from various places around me, and deduce that there are two others with the first monster, the one who must have opened the door. Apparently they weren't expecting someone so unbroken. So be it.

"Open your eyes" commands a female voice from somewhere to my right. So shocked am I to hear a female monster (for I didn't know they existed) that my eyes fly open, seeking the one who spoke.

My eyes find hers almost immediately and I wonder at their golden depths. Perhaps it is because of her gender that they are not the burning crimson which I am used to. She remains silent, and so I take the rest of her in. She's tiny, not more than five feet, with short black hair in a shade so deep it almost reflects blue in the light. She is beautiful of course. Just like they always are. But her beauty is not the thing that makes me gape, nor the thing that sends spots swimming across my vision once more.

This. . this _monster _bears a remarkable resemblance to the woman who saved my life. Not my mother, but another slave. A stranger, almost. A stranger with peculiar gifts, who was compassionate enough to listen to my mother's pleading and use her gifts to save me. Is this a coincidence?

"Mary?" Though I know that it cannot be her, I can't seem to stop myself from forming her name. To my surprise, the peculiar monster stiffens. I gasp. It cannot be! But she is staring at me, her eyes wide, and I whisper her name as a question once again.

She simply shakes her head and stares, while the two other monsters enter my field of vision. I cannot help but wince slightly at this reminder of how completely outnumbered I am, though the rest of my mind is still struggling with this creature's uncanny resemblance to Mary.

How odd. The other two are acting almost. . protective of her, as if what I'd called her has suddenly made her fragile. They turned to me, the golden-haired man whom I recognized as the one to open the door for me, and a caramel-haired woman. Both look worriedly to the Mary-monster before turning to me, and I note vaguely that they both have the same brilliant gold eyes that she has.

The Mary-monster is gasping once more, but she seems to be looking at something that only she can see. She struggles in the arms of the other two before shouting "NO!". Before I can process what is happening, she flings herself at the suddenly open door, and there is a booming sound, almost like an avalanche.

I can see nothing beyond a white blur, and hear nothing beyond a terrible growling that makes me cower against my bed. Suddenly I hear her screech - "EDWARD - JUST GO! GO!". Her voice must be three or four octaves higher than usual, and it pierces me. I moan as I sink into unconsciousness once more.

**A.N. - What do you think? Alright? She's still suffering from major lack of sleep and as of yet unknown injuries. . soooo she's kinda out of it. But no worries, Edward's POV next chapter to give us a bit more insight into the situation ;).**


End file.
